Petit Suisse
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Austria es llevado al pasado para conocer a la versión adolescente de Suiza en el tiempo en que no se hablaban como regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!


**Disclaimer:** _Cuando escribimos sobre Suiza no sabemos a quien mandarle saludos, si a Himaruya o a Johanna Spyri, autora de "Heidi"._

**Summary:**_ Austria es llevado al pasado para conocer a la versión adolescente de Suiza en el tiempo en que no se hablaban como regalo de cumpleaños. ¡Felicidades!_

* * *

**Petit Suisse**

Suiza ha accedido a cuidar a las cabras por un día ya que el cabrero se ha puesto enfermo y ha accedido porque... Anda, a decir verdad las cabras siempre le han gustado mucho y... ¡Son tan lindas! Y últimamente ha tenido que arreglar un montón de cosas en casa con bastante más gente de la que le gusta ver..., así que un día completo en la tranquilidad de sus montañas, saltando picos y mirando las nubes debía ser un día PERFECTO.

Hasta que cuando llega a la cabaña de pastoreo, descubre que sí hay alguien dentro porque el perro no para de ladrar y de gruñir y hay pisadas en la entrada.

Levanta las cejas e inclina la cabeza tratando de pensar en quién puede haberse metido ahí... Quizás un aldeano perdido, o un forastero buscando refugio... ¡Cómo no sea un austriaco perdido! Se sonroja levemente con el puro leve y lejano recuerdo de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado-ni-en-su-mente, descolgando se el arco del hombro y sacando una flecha del carcaj.

—¡¿Quien anda ahí?! —grita en un dialecto extraño, que es lo que últimamente habla, mezcla de latín (que se pega como la brea) con alemán antiguo de su padre.

—Entra... y deja el perro fuera —pide una voz desde la mesa.

El suizo frunce el ceño más aún. El perro sigue ladrando y tiene que quitarle con una pierna para poder asomarse adentro de la casa.

Hay un hombre sentado junto a la ventana, con un par de velas encendidas, está leyendo un libro y comiendo algo. Hace un gesto al perro para que se quede afuera y entrecierra la puerta al cruzarla.

—¿Quién es usted y qué hace aquí? —pregunta un poco perplejo con la escena ya que el ángulo en el que está, y la posición de las sacrosantas estufas que son algo importante en el día a día con Austria le impiden verle bien la cara.

El hombre sonríe un poco sin mirarle, cerrando el libro y guardándolo en una bolsa de tela que trae, sin mirarle, con parsimonia... se quita también las gafas.

—Debe saber que está fuera de los límites del Sacro Imperio Romano.

—Vaya, debo haberme desviado un buen trecho, entonces —responde mirándole ahora, sonriendo de lado.

Suiza parpadea, levanta las cejas y abre la boca porque hay algo en el tono de voz y en el modo... que le hace saber en principio que...

—Ihhhhhh! Österreicher! —(austriaco) chilla en un tono que, para la época, era comúnmente escuchado para acusar a: "BRUJOOO"

—Hallo —saluda con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Nein, nein, nein, esto... Fuera de aquí —le señala la puerta.

—¿En serio? Decían que los suizos eran más hospitalarios y humanitarios con las personas que requerían ayuda —ni se mueve.

El helvético parpadea otra vez y frunce más el ceño.

—¿Qué ayuda puede necesitar un Österreicher? —escupe hacia él y señala hacia el sur oeste—. Spanien está hacia allá.

—Estoy perdido y cansado. Deja que repose aquí hoy y mañana partiré.

El perro vuelve a ponerse a ladrar

—Claro que está perdido, si lo tienen en los genes —protesta entre dientes apretando los ojos porque NO QUIERE a un austriaco en su casa, pero...

—Compartiré mi comida en pago —propone mirándole de reojo. Le da un muerdo a su barra de Toblerone que ha traído y se lo ofrece a Suiza, que mira la barra, mira al hombre y se revuelve. Era difícil no ayudar a un austriaco que además le estaba ofreciendo comida sin que tuviera que mover un dedo.

Austria le sonríe.

—No me agradas, no puedes quedarte más tie... —le mira sonreírle, una sonrisa estúpidamente parecida a la sonrisa de ALGUIEN que conoce y ODIA. Sacude la cabeza —, no puedes quedarte más tiempo, te irás mañana temprano.

—Mañana —asiente sin pelear.

El rubio parpadea otra vez, ligeramente incómodo y sonrojado sin saber por qué. Seguramente los padres de este hombre eran suizos... o sus abuelos... Se sonroja más con la idea ocupándose mejor en ver la cosa que le ha ofrecido.

—Parecería que tienes problemas con las personas austríacas —comenta dejando la barra de chocolate sobre la mesa a su disposición.

—Claro que tengo problemas con los austriacos... todos son unos idiotas, flojos, inútiles que no saben ni dónde tienen la cabeza y que solo les interesa ordenar a la gente —toma la barra y la huele con una poca de desconfianza.

—No deberías hablar así con un extraño, puedes ofender a alguien y meterte en un lío —le riñe. El rubio le mira frunciendo más el ceño aún, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Quién eres tú para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer? —protesta no sin sentirse un poco regañado y sin ganas en realidad de reñir del todo a este maldito austriaco que parece ser un poco más decente que el resto... solo un poco—. Yo soy libre y puedo decir esas cosas de él porque le CONOZCO, y sé que lo es.

—No he dicho de él, he dicho con los extraños —replica.

—Was? ¿Te has ofendido? Me dirás que no eres... —hace una pausa y se lo piensa, porque en realidad algo le resulta TREMENDAMENTE familiar de este hombre, pero en efecto, es un desconocido—. Bah! —chasquea los labios—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Es chocolate... creo que se hace con una pasta de hierbas —explica sin mucho interés—. Puedes comerlo todo si te gusta.

—Si te pierdes, no sigues escalando la montaña... así nunca vas a encontrarte —murmura abriendo la boca y lamiendo un poco el chocolate, intrigado. A favor de Austria quiero decir que se ha olvidado hasta de las cabras y el perro que decide volver a ladrar histérico repentinamente. Mira hacia la puerta.

—Bueno, es más un problema de saber qué montaña... —se apoya en la silla.

—¿Saber qué montaña? ¿Querías escalar una montaña? —abre la boca y le da un mordisco a la barra misteriosa, se le abren los ojos como platos.

—Nein, en realidad.

—Was ist DAS? —levanta las cejas y le muestra la barra. Austria sonríe.

—Está bueno, ¿verdad?

—Es muy... —cierra los ojos y mastica el trocito relamiéndose—. Dulce y... —se le ponen los ojitos en forma de corazón.

—Para ti, yo tengo más —sigue sonriendo—. Quizás así tengas una mejor idea de los austriacos —el cabrón... ES SUIZO SUIZITAAA... NO ES AUSTRIACOOO.

El cerebro le hace un poco de corto circuito... Maldita sea, por qué esa barra deliciosa y fantástica tenía que ser AUSTRIACA... de todas las opciones. Aprieta los ojos. Le da otra mordida, un poco más grande esta vez.

—Es horrible, no me gusta —murmura tsundere tsundere.

—Vaya... que extraño... —sonríe de lado—. Porque se lo compré a una mujer en un pueblo a dos días de aquí

—WAS? —levanta las cejas—, ¿pueblo... m-mío? ¿O tuy... Austriaco?

—De... no lo sé, no sé cuándo crucé... —le mira cínico. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Es clarísimo cuando cruzaste, cruzaste cuando la gente dejó de ser idiota —replica agresivo otra vez, nervioso porque de verdad que la cosa esa que le ha dado no es buena, es DELICIOSA.

—Entonces seguramente aun no lo he hecho —sonríe de lado.

—Was?! ¿Me estás llamando idiota? —pregunta señalándole con un dedo.

—Tú te lo has llamado hablando de esta manera.

—Nein! Yo dije que... yo lo que dije es que... Nein! Yo me... MEIN GOTT! CÁLLATE —le grita al perro que le pone de los nervios, caminando hacia la puerta—, ¡lo he dicho mal deja de ponerme nervioso! Decía que cuando la gente ya no era idiota quería decir que estabas del lado mío, el resto de tiempo eran ustedes Austriacos. ¡Ahora estás del lado mío! ¡No somos idiotas!

—Bien, del lado tuyo —asiente.

—Exactamente, del lado mío —deja la puerta abierta saliendo por ella y silbándole al perro para que se calle, agachándose y haciéndole cariños en la cabeza, dejando que le lama la cara y abrazándole incluso un poco, susurrando palabritas bastante más amorosas de las que ocupa con NADIE. Se levanta unos segundos más tardes y le pide algo, levantando la mano. El perro sale corriendo hacia las cabras siguiendo la instrucción. Cuando vuelve a entrar se limpia la cara con el dorso de la mano, mirando al austriaco con el ceño fruncido.

—Siempre he detestado tanto a tus perros... —niega con la cabeza recordándolo.

—Was? ¿Qué te han hecho mis perros a ti como para que los detestes? —pregunta sin entender este hombre tan extraño de donde puede detestar a sus perros. Aprovecha el momento para mirarle un poco... es extraño, está vestido de manera extraña y se parece... de verdad se parece DEMASIADO a... *insertar sonrojo y sobrefruncimiento de ceño*

—Son sucios y me ladran —se encoge de hombros.

—N-No les gustan los austriacos —murmura.

—Como al dueño, por lo visto... ¿Qué han hecho para merecer tanto odio?

Suiza vacila un poco tomando un banco de los que usa para hacer queso frente al fuego y sentándose bastante lejos de él.

—Österreich es un idiota y le ODIO —murmura sin saber por qué es que está hablando con este tipo en vez de ir a mirar las nubes con sus cabras.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta suavemente

—Por muchas cosas —se cruza de brazos y le mira revolviéndose—, ¿por qué iba a contarte esas cosas?

—¿Porque pareces no hablar mucho con nadie e igualmente yo soy un desconocido que lo más probable es que se mate mañana cuando parta ya que parece un milagro que haya llegado aquí?

El helvético le mira con desagrado y aprieta más los brazos que tiene cruzados.

—Es un idiota, se cree que es mejor que yo, me llama cabrero es un estúpido pomposo debilucho que ni siquiera es capaz de caminar tres pasos solos, solo me ordenaba que hiciera cosas como si fuera yo un esclavo, y no ENTIENDE, no entiende nada de lo que le digo, ¡ni siquiera me oye! ¡Ojalá no tuviera que volverle a ver NUNCA!

Austria sonríe de lado.

—¿Y por qué te hace todas esas cosas?

—Por estúpido, porque no tiene idea de nada más allá de esa idea idiota que se le metió a la cabeza de querer ser un IMPERIO... ¿cómo va a ser un imperio si no puede ni siquiera cuidarse bien solo?, y... y porque... —desvía la mirada.

—Bien, lo del imperio parece explicar la pomposidad y los aires de grandeza... ¿qué hay de lo otro?

—Ja, pomposidad, aires de grandeza y esas cosas que detesto TANTO. Era más fácil antes cuando sólo era Österreich —escupe fastidiado moviendo los pies un poco impaciente—. ¿Qué otro?

—Parece que te molesta más allá de eso... creo que he oído que Frankreich, Spanien y Preußen... y los demás son igual.

—Todos son unos idiotas ¡pero Österreich es el más idiota de TODOS! —se sonroja.

—A eso me refiero, ¿por qué Österreich es el más idiota? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—Pues porque... porque él... porque él... —se revuelve—, es un estúpido sin criterio que sólo piensa en si mismo y... —oooootra vez empieza con la sarta de insultos, más sonrojado aún.

Austria sonríe.

—...pero ahora NUNCA pienso en él y no me importa lo que haga, si quiere irse a hacer un imperio o si quiere estar casado con Spanien o si quiere tirarse de cabeza de un pozo ¡me da IGUAL! —discurso apasionado.

—¿Cuándo le viste por última vez?

—Hace cincuenta y tres días —claaaaaaaaro, claaaaaaaaro, pero no piensas en él.

—¿Dónde? —levanta las cejas.

Suiza se revuelve y sonroja un poco porque de verdad que el NO quería cruzar las tierras hasta allá, pero había cosas que TENÍA que ir a negociar con los idiotas dirigentes del estúpido Sacro Imperio.

—Pues allá en su estúpida casa… —murmura.

—¿Y hablaste con él?

—Nein, claro que no... Yo no tengo NADA que hablar con el imbécil que sólo me cree un cabrero. ¿Tú habrías hablado con él? Imagina... llegas y te mira así —levanta la nariz y alza la cara, poniendo ojos de aburrido—, luego te dice "¿qué hacéis aquí, cómo osáis venir a perturbarme, cabrero?".

Austria se ríe con la imitación.

—Nein! No te rías... ¡es infame! ¿Perturbarle qué además...? ¿Sabes cómo está ahora? ¡Se viste todo de pieles y de capas largas y de colores con plumas en la cabeza! Y se pone no sé qué cosa en la cara... y está lleno de cosas de ORO en los dedos y en el cuello —como se ve que no piensas en él y no le observas—, y le ODIO!

El moreno se ríe un poco más.

—¡Te digo que no te rías! —le mira frustrado con los brazos cruzados—. A menos que te rías de él, que sería lo que yo haría si no le odiara TANTO, porque se ve ridículo ¡y se olvida de las cosas que importan! Va a perderse un día en sus casas y sus tierras y alguien va a matarle... y ojalá lo hagan, bien merecido se lo tiene, o que se muera de frío (nohasvistosusestufasporlovisto), o quizás descubra que Spanien realmente no le quiere y solo quiere sus COSAS —el apasionado, mein gott.

—¿Sabes qué ocurre? —sonríe todavía—. Pareciera que hace todas esas cosas que te molestan expresamente para llamar tu atención.

—Was? —frunce el ceño y le mira pensando que está diciendo la tontería más grande en la historia de las tonterías.

—Bueno, no estoy muy seguro de qué pasó para que le odies, pero creo que tú le llamas la atención de alguna forma, no sé si quizás le gustas... y por eso es más odioso contigo.

El helvético abre la boca impresionado.

—W-Was?! Que le... nein, neinneinnein —niega con la cabeza fervientemente sonrojándose más y echándose para atrás en el banco se cae de culo—, ¡a mi Österreich NO me gusta! —cada quien escucha lo que quiere... o puede

—Nein, nein, no digo que te guste a ti, eso ya me lo has dicho. Digo que TÚ le gustas a Él —explica pacientemente. Suiza le mira desde el suelo, sonrojado e histeriquito, aunque se tranquiliza con esa primera parte.

—¿¡Y-Yo a él?! —pregunta balbuceando.

—Lo parece, parece que trata de llamar tu atención. ¿Qué harías si así fuera? —se encoge de hombros.

—P-Pero él a mí también me odia, me hace todas esas cosas y es desagradable —arruga un poco la nariz levantando el banco.

—¿Cómo sabes que las hace porque te odia?

—Pues es obvio, él era... —se levanta notando que al banco se le ha salido una pata, frunciendo el ceño—. Si no me odiara no me trataría como su esclavo, no se habría hecho tonto y hubiera venido conmigo cuando me fui de casa, él TENÍA que haber venido conmigo.

—Pero ¿que no te fuiste porque te enfadaste con él precisamente?

Suiza se sonroja porque ponerle todo ese peso a Austria es demasiado.

—Me fui porque es un idiota, ja, pero me hubiera ido igual —murmura hecho un poco de bolas entre las cosas que habría querido hacer con Austria, saca un mazo de por ahí y se rasca la cabeza. Cae en la cuenta—. ¿Tú cómo sabes por qué me fui de casa?

—No lo sé, solo me lo he imaginado por lo que me has contado, he pensado que sería su culpa también —se encoge de hombros.

—Claro que es su culpa... todo es su culpa —da cinco golpazos fuertes al banco que todos nos preguntamos cómo es que no se le ha desarmado más de lo que lo ha armado... pero la pata termina puesta—. ¿Tú le conoces?

—Ja.

—¡¿En serio?! —se yergue, expresión indescifrable en el rostro mezcla de vergüenza y desagrado.

—Ja —asiente de nuevo.

—¿De dónde? ¿Qué... piensas de él? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

—Trabajo para él, hago algunas cosas que debería hacer él mismo personalmente.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Hay muchas cosas que debería hacer él mismo personalmente... pobre de ti, un esclavo del idiota de Österreich. Y puedes decirle que eso lo he dicho yo.

—Oh, seguro estará encantado de que le cuente que te he visto y todo lo que hemos hablado, a menudo habla de ti.

El helvético le mira parpadeando un poco, MUERTO de ganas de preguntarle qué es lo que dice.

—¿D-De... mi? —pregunta suavecito, sonrojado y se tiene que recordar a si mismo que NO LE IMPORTA.

—Ja, por eso digo que creo que le gustas... —le mira intensamente.

Abre la boca y da un paso hacia el pensando en decir algo, la cierra otra vez, se sonroja más y mira hacia otro lado.

—Si Österreich te mandó a decir eso y espera que me lo crea para burlarse de mí, ya puedes decirle que me dan lo mismo sus burlas... y él... y que no me interesa si... que me da lo mismo.

—Ah, nein, nein... No me lo mandó decir y no se te ocurra ir tú a decírselo porque seguro se burlará de ti porque SEGURO le da vergüenza... solo bueno —se encoge de hombros—. Quizás podrías ser un poco menos duro con él.

—¿YO menos duro con él? ¡Él ni siquiera me llama por mi nombre! —protesta de vuelta, sonrojado... Se acerca a la mesa sin mirarle—. ¡Cómo le digas tú algo de todo esto te MATO!

—Le diré que soy un esclavo de un idiota —sonríe de lado.

—Y debiste decirme que trabajas para él porque no te habría dejado quedarte y... ESO, eso le puedes decir, que eres un esclavo de un idiota y que yo le mando decir que LE ODIO —se sienta junto a él mirando la bolsa a ver qué más trae de comer. Se guarda la barrita de toblerone, que ha estado paseando afuera con el perro, luego al banco y luego para arreglar el banco.

—Pero hicimos un trato a cambio del chocolate.

—Ja, ja... no te estoy echando, ahora no PUEDO echarte... pero quiero saber qué más tienes en la bolsa porque la cosa esa que me diste —se cruza de brazos mirándole otra vez atentamente, en especial a Mariazell... no había visto nunca a nadie "normal" con Mariazelles en la cabeza... también tiene la peca... se revuelve incómodo parpadeando, ¿estaría viendo visiones?

—Que más cosas tengo... veamos... ¿De comer? tengo más chocolate, pero se prepara diferente.

—Te pareces —suelta en voz alta sin pensar demasiado.

—Lo sé...

—Mucho. Tienes... esa cosa —levanta un dedo y se lo pone en la frente, se revuelve— y... la... —se toca el mentón—, y el pelo... tienes el pelo igualito —se da cuenta empezando a notar que se parece físicamente, MUCHO más de lo que debería, poniéndose nervioso.

—¿Qué harías si te dijera que soy él? —sonríe de lado, mirándole. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Nein, no puedes ser él, él no es... así —cuadrado.

—¿Querrías que lo fuera?

—¿Él? él... —parpadea —, él es más desagradable que tú, ojalá... —bufa —, Yo le odio, si fueras él te odiaría! Y lo hago... —hecho unos líos...

—Quizás algún día él sea como yo —sonríe, levanta la mano y le hace un cariño en la mejilla—. Pero aun te queda bastante para eso, mi pequeño.

Suiza se echa un poco para atrás sonrojándose, levantando en automático una mano y tomándole de la muñeca.

—Was?

Austria se queda con la mano en alto y mira como le sujeta. Al helvético se le acelera el corazón y le mira la mano que le está sujetando como si fuera un objeto desagradable... lo siento, hace trescientos años o más que nadie suele tocarle NUNCA. Levanta las cejas al verle la mano.

—¿Me la devuelves? —le pide.

Le suelta como si le quemara mirándole a la cara y levantándose.

—Ö-Ö-Ö...

—Sh, sh, shhh... calma —pide.

—Mein gott...esto es... sueño... por qué es un sueño, no quiero soñar esto —se sienta otra vez un poco agobiadito.

—Calma... tómalo como un sueño, me parece bien, uno en el que me he vuelto una persona más o menos razonable —propone.

—Es molesto despertar luego —protesta mirándole y pensando que es guapo, amable y más o menos como quisiera que fuera. Aprieta los ojos y se da unos golpes en la cabeza con la mano—. Es desesperante soñar esto...

—Y aun así pienso que resultará más desesperante si no lo aprovechas.

Suiza abre un ojo y le mira. Austria le sonríe.

—Claro que yo no iba a gustarle al idiota... eso solo TÚ te lo inventas —protesta para sí, volviendo a darse un golpe en la cabeza—. Y a ti debería dejar de importarte, ¡estúpido!

—Eh, eh —le pone una mano en el hombro, deteniéndole un poco—. ¡Para!

Suiza suspira mirando a Austria y poniéndose nervioso y sonrojado... porque es más o menos como desearía que fuera y además más grande y mucho menos ostentoso. Por un instante se admira de su propia imaginación, sin saberse capaz de inventarse una imagen de Austria así.

—Venga, para —le aprieta un poquito del hombro mientras le sonríe, haciendo para que se acerque—. Ven...

—Mein gott... —susurra dejándole hacer, aun mirándole un poco impresionadito, sonrojándose más al acercarse.

Le hace, como cosa MUY extraña, sentarse sobre él, en sus rodillas.

—Usas esto tan raro... y... —le mira las ropas y le siente calientito y agradable. Demasiada falta de contacto humano. Austria le abraza, haciendo que apoye la cabeza sobre su hombro, recostándose con él en la silla—. Hueles a Österreich.

El moreno sonríe y le acaricia el pelo suavemente, poniéndoselo tras la oreja.

—Te echo de menos —confiesa y les prometo que no dirá más cosas dramáticas.

—Lo sé... eres un buen muchacho, solo las cosas no te vienen de cara. Pero eso hace que seas mucho más fuerte, ¿verdad? —susurra abrazándole un poco más fuerte.

—Ja, yo soy más fuerte, vivo sólo y lo hago bien —le abraza también sintiéndose mucho más tranquilo con el abrazo, de manera prácticamente inmediata.

—Lo haces muy bien... REALMENTE bien y algún día el mundo se dará cuenta, créeme —sonríe con orgullo.

—Me da lo mismo lo que piense el mundo —susurra sonriendo un poco—. Ojalá supiera que tú algún día vas a arreglarte.

—Lo haré —gira la cara hacia él y le da un beso en la frente.

—No creo que sea posible, eres un idiota —se sonroja con el beso en la frente y cierra los ojos.

—Ah, nein, seguirás pensando que soy un idiota... pero de otra manera.

—¿De qué otra manera? —le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Pues... —sonríe—. Seguiré molestándote un poco y poniéndote nervioso expresamente para jugar contigo.

—Jugar conmigo —levanta las cejas

—Exacto.

—Nein, Nein... Pero yo te odio —se aferra a eso, porque ocupa mucho tiempo en convencerse. Se sonroja—. ¿Quieres decir que vamos a volver ha hablarnos?

—Ja, entre otras cosas.

—¿Entre que cosas?

—Pues... va a ser una relación estrecha.

—¿Cómo antes?

—Nein... —sonríe.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, seremos adultos —explica.

—Yo ya soy un adulto —asegura el chico sentado en las piernas de Austria.

—Más... —sonríe al oír eso.

Suiza hace los ojos en blanco.

—Was? —pregunta a esa reacción

—Yo soy un adulto fuerte —asegura levantando una mano para intentar tocarle el pelo.

—Bésame —le reta.

—Whalshai...Was?!

—Eso es lo que hacen los adultos...

El helvético se le separa un poco y levanta las cejas.

—¿B-B-Besarte? ¿Los adultos te besan?

Austria inclina la cabeza y sonríe.

—A... veces —aparta la mirada. Suiza frunce el ceño.

—Spanien seguro lo hace —murmura —, no quiero saberlo, medalomismoyonohagoesascosastontas —orejitas rojas.

—Ah, ja... —le mira de reojo.

—¡Dije que no quería saberlo! —protesta apretando los ojos.

Austria le da un beso suave él y se separa casi enseguida, El helvético abre los ojos como platos y le mira sonrojándose (más aún).

—M-M-Me... —susurra

—No te acostumbres, normalmente no serán gratis.

Suiza se sonroja más llevándose una mano a los labios sorprendido porque además, habitualmente se despierta con el beso. Austria le sonríe y le vuelve a hacer un cariño en la mejilla.

—Pero hoy es mi cumpleaños.

—¿Lo es? —pregunta dejándole acariciarle esa vez, incluso cerrando un poquito los ojos y cediendo a la caricia. (Suiza de pequeño es tremendamente abrazable y consentible)

—Ja —le abraza otra vez porque sí que lo es.

Se deja abrazar, recargándose en su hombro sin tener mucha idea de qué es eso del cumpleaños, pero si amerita un abrazo de Austria hasta las cabras despeñadas por la colina le dan lo mismo. (Era un decir, nadie se ha despeñado por ningún sitio)

xoOXOox

Suiza le está abrazando más o menos como siempre, acostado en su hombro hecho un poco bolita a su alrededor cuando el austriaco se despierta parpadeando un instante descolocado, moviéndose.

Suiza se revuelve un poquito al notarlo, porque si hay alguien fácil de despertar... medio paladea.

—Mmmm? —levanta un poco la cabeza, medio dormido, entreabriendo solo un ojo.

—Shhh duerme, duerme, no pasa nada —susurra acurrucándose.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunta

—No lo sé —cierra los ojos—. Solo estaba soñando.

—Mmmue ñabas? —susurra acurrucándose otra vez.

—Contigo, eras pequeño...

—Yo soy pequeño —responde en automático.

—De edad...

—Ahh... ¿y te volaba la cabeza con una flecha? —pregunta.

—Nein... —sonríe

—Entonces era muy pequeño —se revuelve un poco acomodándose mejor.

—Tenías como quince años... y necesitabas un abrazo desesperadamente.

Un segundo, dos segundos, tres segundos. Levanta la cabeza.

—Yo no necesitaba un abrazo.

—Claro que sí y estabas absolutamente obsesionado conmigo.

—Tu sueño está mal, eso no pasó así. Cuando tenía como esa edad me importabas un pimiento —completa seguridad—, estaba más preocupado por organizar mi país que en pensar en tonterías.

—No todo el tiempo —sonríe.

—¿Y qué hacías tú? ¿Burlarte de mí? Mmmm... —protesta un poco y bosteza—, deja de molestarme en sueños...

—Me burlaba, claro.

—Claro, como siempre... ¿Seguro que yo no te lanzaba una flecha?

—En lo absoluto, estabas encantado conmigo y el chocolate.

—¿Te burlabas y estaba encantado contigo? Eso es completamente imposible —le mira, despeinadillo.

—Bueno, verás... —estira los brazos, desperezándose un poco y busca en la mesilla de noche. Suiza se incorpora un poquito y se talla el ojo, poniéndose boca arriba y bostezando.

—Was?

—Llamabas con tanto amor a tu perro —se burla.

—Déjame en paz a mí y a mi perro —replica dándose la vuelta y dándole la espalda.

—Y hablabas de mi todo el tiempo para decir que te daba igual —se gira hacia él.

—Te estás inventando TODO eso, ni siquiera puedes saberlo, no hablamos por DECADAS —mete la cabeza debajo de la almohada.

—Ibas a verme y ni siquiera me hablabas... —se le acerca.

—¡No iba a verte a ti! —chilla un poquito, en automático, preguntándose si ha hablado en sueños o algo así... no sería la primera vez que Austria aparece en sus sueños.

—Y decías que me echabas de menos.

—Was? ¡No te echaba de menos! ¡Nunca te habría dicho que te echaba de menos, NUNCA! —se gira un poquito, si lo pensamos... la cabeza hacia el techo más o menos.

Austria se le acerca y se pone en su campo de visión

—Nunca... —repite mirándole de reojo. Hay ciertas cosas que hay que enfatizar.

Austria le pone una mano en la boca para meterse un chocolate y luego le besa.

—Pero es q... —se calla con el beso, claro está, sonriendo un poco al notar el sabor del chocolate... ¡beso de chocolate!

Austria profundiza en ello

—Mmmmm... —mano en el pelo y se olvida en un 90% de la molestia matutina y si de chico hacía o no hacía algo.

El moreno se separa y Suiza se relame los labios de manera absolutamente evidente.

—Burlas y chocolate son compatibles, lo eran entonces y lo son siempre —sonrisa cínica.

—Eres insoportable —protesta mucho menos irritado que de costumbre.

—Qué bonito —replica sarcástico volviendo a tumbarse en su cojín. El rubio le mira de reojo.

* * *

_En realidad, esto lo escribimos para el cumpleaños de Suiza, pero si nadie se entera mejor, así que shhhh. Igual no pasa nada, porque va por ambas partes, es del ciclo "conozcamos a los adolescentes" aun así, es bonito. ¿Alguien más quiere abrazar a Suizilla?_


End file.
